Rin's Journal
by Yaoi Junkie
Summary: Rin's journal entries. A sort-of sequel to "Making Memories" WARNING: YAOI! (Auron X Rin, Wakka X Tidus) (FINISHED!)
1. Entry 1

This is all written from Rin's POV, it's his journal writings. It's a sort-of sequel to "Making Memories". I hope you enjoy it. R&R please ^^  
----------------------------------  
  
August 10  
8:30 PM  
Besaid Village, Besaid Island  
  
Heh. I kissed Auron. It was kinda funny. He turned red and yelled at me. And, of course, I just had to torture him a bit by saying, "I liked it too." Ha ha. You should've seen his face. It looked like he either wanted to drag me into the bushes and ravage me or drag me into the bushes and beat me to a bloody pulp. But damn that man tasted good! Mint, sake, and a hint of orange-my new favorite combination! And he looks so cute when he's all blushy and flustered. Hell, Auron looks cute...no...SEXY all the time. He's only three years older than me! I admit, he looks a bit weathered for 35...but it suits him so well!! He looks all tough and rugged and...damn! I'm drooling! (sigh) I'm beginning to wonder if blonde hair and green eyes are the only traits the Al Bhed pass on. I've been "Rikku-hyper" all week! I'm starting to wonder if hyperactivity is an Al Bhed trait too. Maybe it's because I'm on the same island as Auron. Yeah...that's probably it. He was a major effect on me...wet dreams 'n' all! Yeesh! I can't believe I just wrote that! Ah well...at least I'm not as perverted as Wakka, ^_~. He can't keep his hands off Tidus, but then again...I don't think Tidus minds at all. Heh...teenagers. Well...I really should go retrieve my inventory. It's STILL sitting by the piles of airship wreckage (double sigh). Sometimes I hate being a merchant.  
  
  
August 10  
10:00 PM  
Besaid Village, Besaid Island  
  
Holy Yevonites! I've been traumatized! When I went to collect my crates I saw Wakka and Tidus screwing on the beach!! My poor sort-of-virgin eyes! Good thing they were too busy to hear me trip over my crates in a haste to get away. I'll go back for my crates in the morning. Sure Wakka 'n' Tidus are hot and all but I REALLY didn't want to stumble upon their private moments. I feel like a voyeur or something. 


	2. Entry 2

August 11  
7:30 AM  
Besaid Village, Besaid Island  
  
I made sure to get up really early to collect my crates. Neither Wakka or Tidus even thinks about getting out of bed before noon. Two crates of Mega-Potions, half a crate of Ethers, and three crates of Remedies made it through the crash. It looks like I'll have to go to Macalania Lake and stock up on items. Man I hate that place, it's so cold there! Oh well, it does bring in good business. Oh yeah. They're turning Macalania Temple into a museum! Yay! More business! Take that O'aka. Heh heh. Even if people don't need weapons and items as much as they used too they still need to rest.   
  
I saw Auron this morning too. I don't think that man ever sleeps! I got up at six and he was still up before me...! He smiled at me though...so I guess he isn't too pissed about the kiss. The scar tissue on his neck is starting to heal nicely too. You see, Yuna gave up being a Summoner for a job as a Healer. She's been working everyday on Auron's throat and weak arm. His eye is, of course, beyond repair but Yuna's been working hard to repair his neck and arm. He doesn't even wear his collar anymore. He doesn't wear his coat anymore either and you know what...? Auron has a really, really nice ass!! Now he just walks around in his pants and nice tight, black tank top (oh drool!) He's even more built than I thought.   
  
Everyone's changed a lot since Sin. Yuna was named High Summoner about a month ago and since then has become a full-fledged Healer. Lulu finally had to change out of that belt dress of hers. She wears leather pants now. Kimahri and Sosan are gone at the moment. They went to Cecrops Village to check up on things. Heh...Tidus walks around in just his shorts nowadays. He claims it's a great way to stay cool but I think he just likes to get a rise (pun intended) out of Wakka. Wakka still wears his Aurochs uniform since he's their coach. Rikku's the only one that hasn't changed her appearance that much.  
  
  
August 11  
12:00 PM  
Besaid Village, Besaid Island  
  
I can't believe this!! I'm in heaven! Auron's coming with me to Macalania!! YAY!! Since the few fiends that are left are extremely dangerous and I don't know how to use a weapon Auron said he'd come along to protect me! I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. The man of my dreams is going to come with me to Macalania! We leave in an hour...I'm so happy!  
  
  
August 11  
1:30 PM  
S.S. Amrah  
  
The boats go to both Kilika Port and Luca Harbor now so our journey won't be that long. I think Wakka knows I saw him and Tidus having sex. As Auron and I were leaving he smirked at me and said, "Did you get all your crates salvaged?" And Tidus blushed. How embarrassing....(sigh). THEN as we were boarding the boat Auron put his hand on the small of my back! I almost fainted right there...now THAT would be a hell of a lot more embarrassing. Right now I'm sitting on the look out deck watching Auron and the Sinless ocean. Both are very beautiful sights indeed. 


	3. Entry 3

August 11  
2:50 PM  
Mi'ihen Highroad  
  
Ok. Something weird/awesome happened on the ship. Once I was done writing in my journal I put it away and went to see Auron. He was standing on the front deck watching the ocean. I walked up and stood beside him. Before I could say anything he put his arm around my shoulders! I'm not kidding! I completely froze up. I didn't know what to say! That was the awesome part.   
  
The weird part is that I noticed that Auron wasn't saying anything. I looked at him, but he wasn't even looking at me. He was just staring sadly at the ocean. Then before I could move or even ask what was wrong he pulled me close to him and hugged me! Auron actually hugged ME! I couldn't believe it. He stood there and held me for like fifteen minutes! (Not that I'm complaining of course). I was dumbstruck. I just stood there and let him hug me. Then a kid's fly-away blitzball smacked Auron in the head and he let me go.   
  
I dunno...maybe he was just fantasizing that I was Braska (a very depressing but the most likely theory) or he wanted to hold me/be held/cuddle but didn't know how to ask so he just went for it (yah right). I wonder what's keeping him...he went to rent us some chocobos twenty minutes ago...  
  
  
August 11  
6:00 PM  
Rin's Travel Agency, Thunder Plains  
  
I'm glad we decided to stop here for supper. Ionia, the shop keep here, is a very good cook. I can smell supper cooking from here and it's making my mouth water.  
  
Hmn (insert amused smirk here) want to know why it took Auron so long to rent chocobos? Because there was only ONE left! He waited a whole twenty five minutes for someone else to bring in a chocobo, but no one did! We had to SHARE a chocobo. Three hours on a bumpy chocobo...hell. Three hours of Auron molded to my back on a bumpy chocobo...heaven. Heh heh. I'm such a horny pervert. If Auron ever saw my journal he'd probably beat me with it. Oh! Ionia says supper is ready. Good. I'm starving!  
  
  
  
August 11  
8:30 PM  
Rin's Travel Agency, Macalania Lake  
  
Augh! Finally! We made it!! I've got enough supplies to stock Home up for months! We'll have to rent a ton of chocobo carts just to transport it to the Sanubia Port then we have to ship it all the way to Home (groan). This journey is starting to wear on me and it's barely been a day!  
  
Ugh...my back is throbbing. A damn snow wolf pounced on me and knocked both me and Auron right off our chocobo! It scratched my back up pretty good before Auron kicked it off me. I've never seen Auron so mad! He didn't even bother using his katana. He killed that snow wolf with his bare hands! It was awesome and horrifying at the same time. Our chocobo had run off in the fray so Auron had to carry me here. That was fun (smile). I drank a potion so the wound has stopped bleeding but it's still sensitive. Auron's gone into the woods to scour for Hi-Potions that travelers have dropped. Ugh...need...sleep.... 


	4. Entry 4

Hehehe. I put in a reference to FF8 in here. Can you find it? ^^ R&R please  
------------------------------  
  
August 12  
6:30 AM  
Rin's Travel Agency, Macalania Lake  
  
Auron and I had such an interesting talk last night. It was so...well...I'll just write out our entire conversation. We were sitting on the bed watching the sunset through the window and suddenly Auron was like,  
  
"Do you know why I was banished from the warrior monks?"  
  
"No." I replied.  
  
"It's because I refused to marry a stupid cow of a woman."  
  
I laughed and Auron smirked at me.  
  
"What?" He asked  
  
"Never thought I'd hear you call someone a stupid cow." I said, still laughing.  
  
Auron shrugged, "I could've said much worse, but I decided to be nice. It wasn't her fault she was born with rocks for brains."  
  
I laughed harder and Auron's smirk grew wider.  
  
"That's what Kinoc did to monks that he wanted banished. He'd arrange for them to marry some idiot woman...or man...depending on their gender, they'd usually refuse, and they'd get kicked out of the warrior monks."  
  
"And if they did get married to the stupid cow of a woman/man they're bein' punished anyway." I added.  
  
"Right." Auron nodded.  
  
"So. Why did Kinoc want you banished?"  
  
"Because I was physically and mentally more powerful than him. He was afraid I would throw him out of power."  
  
"That ass."  
  
Auron shrugged, "I didn't really care. I was too excited about being Lord Braska's guardian by then..."  
  
"What was the girl's name?" (I just had to ask)  
  
"Rinoa." Auron replied with a snort.  
  
"Hmn. Never heard of her."  
  
"She was an annoying little thing. She whined about everything. She even had the nerve to squeal 'Ohh, daddy! I don't want to marry him! He's ugly!' Hmph..."  
  
"Well...I think you're hot." I grinned. (Just had to say that)  
  
Auron smiled and me and, get this, actually took his glasses off! I was amazed! Then he put his hand on my knee and said "Thanks." Holy Shiva I almost fainted right there. I wanted to kiss him again but...his eyes looked sad. I think he was reminiscing about the "old days". I didn't want him to freak out or anything.  
  
Heh...we did fall asleep together though. I woke up using Auron's lower abdomen as a pillow. Now THAT was a lovely sight. Good morning Auron's belt buckle, how are you this morning? Ha ha...I'm so fucking giddy this morning. Damn Auron and his comfortable abdomen. I need breakfast...my stomach is rumbling...  
  
  
August 12  
7:39 AM  
Frozen Road, Macalania  
  
'On the road again!'...Damn how I hate that song. At least riding in the chocobo cart isn't bumpy. I can write and drive at the same time, (aren't I talented?). It's so cold! I'm freezing my balls off! I can't wait to get this cargo to Home. I can't do these journeys anymore. They drive me up the wall! I either need to find a new way to travel or pass my business onto someone else. (O'aka would LOVE to see that. Siiiiigh.) Only four more hours until we reach Sanubia Port. Auron's been staring at me all morning. Hmn...I wonder if he's horny...heh heh.  
  
  
August 12  
12:00 PM  
Sanubia Port, South Dock  
  
Oh goody. A seven hour boat ride! Someone please shoot me! I don't have the patience for trips like this anymore (if you couldn't tell). And Auron's been acting kinda weird. He's been actually smiling at me a lot. He's either horny for me or the trip has driven him insane too...  
  
  
August 12  
3:00 PM  
H.M.S. Ginamix  
  
Oh Shiva I think I'm gonna heave. I forgot to buy some Fish Weed (sounds gross but cures sea sickness in a snap) before we left the port! My stomach is in such an uproar! Oh Yevon I need to lie down. Only four more hours...only four more hours... 


	5. Entry 5

In answer to faded_light02@hotmail.com's question: Yes, text in brackets is still Rin's writings. They aren't my comments.  
-------------------------  
  
August 12  
5:16 PM  
H.M.S. Ginamix  
  
Auron is my savior! He beat up a merchant just to get me some Fish Weed! Isn't that darling? Heh heh. The merchant deserved it. He demanded 200 gil for the Weed! (It sells at 10 gil in stores). Auron even sat with me until I felt better (Aww!). Now I'm sitting out on deck watching the ocean. I have no idea where Auron wandered off to. I think he went to talk to the captain. We're almost at Sanubia's North Dock. Only two more hours.  
  
  
August 12  
7:30 PM  
North Dock, Bikanel Island  
  
It's another three hours to Home so Auron and I are just going to set up camp now and head out tomorrow morning. Did I mention it gets dark and cold really fast in the Sanubia desert? I hope Auron and I have to snuggle up together to keep warm tonight...heh heh heh. Horny me.  
  
  
August 13  
8:00 AM  
Sanubia Desert, Bikanel Island  
  
Heh...so this journey WAS worth it in the end. As I said before it gets REALLY cold in the desert at night. So Auron and I got all nice 'n' close 'n' snuggly (insert school girl sigh here). It was great! Auron's got such a nice bod and he kept me real warm too! And y'know what? (looks around) Auron (I can't say this without grinning like an idiot) moaned MY name in his sleep! And not a bad moan, a good moan! Woo ha! I was featured in one of Auron's dreams! I think he knows he did it too. He couldn't look me in the eyes this morning and he could barely wait to get travelling again. Heh...I love it when Auron's shy. Only one more hour 'till Home. I'm so relieved!!  
  
  
August 13  
11:30 AM  
Home, Bikanel Island  
  
Well we were an hour late thanks to a run-in with a Sandworm but we made it!! We saw Rikku and Lulu and stopped to talk to them. Seems they're planning to stay here for a little while after Home is completely rebuilt. To everyone's surprise (even Auron's surprise) I handed my business over to Brother, who gladly accepted it. He always wanted a store chain and he loves going on long journeys. I wish him good luck. Cid is taking Auron and I back to Besaid in another airship they dug out of the sand. He even showed us the new ship. It was cool! It was dark, shiny red and grey metal with a dragon head (metal too of course) mounted on the front. It was pretty big but not as big as the airship Tidus and Rikku found underwater. Cid said that it was ten times faster too. I can hardly wait to ride in it! Oh! Gotta go! Auron says he wants to talk to me.  
  
----------------------------  
Did you guess what airship the Al Bhed found? ^^ 


	6. Entry 6

August 13  
1:37 PM  
Living Quarters, Home (East Section)  
  
...Holy Fayth! I just had sex with Auron! It was wonderful! It was beautiful! My body is still tingling. Auron fell asleep like five minutes after...isn't that cute? He wore himself right out, heh heh. Not that surprises me or anything...he's a VERY powerful lover. I mean...that was the BEST orgasm I've ever had in my life! (blush). I can't believe we went from talking to fucking in a matter of minutes, er, seconds (more blushing). I've got to write all this down. I want to remember this moment forever...!!  
  
Ok...so Auron takes me aside. He looks concerned which makes me worry. And he says,  
  
"Rin...are you positive you want to give up your business? It's making such good money for you."  
  
I stopped worrying and just kinda shrugged. Auron continued.  
  
"Because I'm sure Brother would let you take your business back."  
  
I sighed, "I don't want it back, Auron. I can't handle the long trips anymore. They're starting to wear on my already thin patience."  
  
Then Auron tilted his head forward so his glasses slid cutely down his nose and said...  
  
"But...if you don't have anymore long trips to take when will we ever be alone?"  
  
I was about to respond...then what Auron said clicked into my mind and I froze.  
  
"W-what?" I managed to stutter out.  
  
Auron's lips were literally only a few millimeters away. I was ready to faint...or make out with him...which ever came first, heh heh heh.  
  
"Do you think I came on this trip just to get away from Tidus and Wakka's perverted minds?" He teased.  
  
And then...he KISSED ME! And not a tentative little kiss. A fiery tongue sucking, ass grabbing, soul searching, get me a room NOW kinda kiss! I swear to Bahamut he was about to start winging my clothes off when Lulu rudely interrupted us. Actually...the poor thing just innocently rounded the corner and almost got a nosebleed when she took in the sight of Auron's hand halfway down my pants (Watch out for those grumpy quiet ones...they're wild on the inside. And I'm talking about Auron not Lulu.) Then she started to giggle and told us she'd gladly show us to the Living Quarters. I've never seen Auron turn that color of red before, it was adorable. Then he straightened his shirt and said,  
  
"Yes. That would be good."  
  
I could tell Lulu was trying not to giggle as she lead us to an empty bedroom. She handed the keycard to Auron and smirked.  
  
"I'll tell Cid you two were very tired from your trip and needed a nap before heading back to Besaid."  
  
Auron nodded his thanks-still blushing a little. Lulu smirked at me before rushing off. I heard her burst into giggles around the corner. We were barely in the room when Auron was on me again. Never in my life did I think I'd live to see Auron...HORNY! Then...we had the best sex of my life! I've got so many bite marks and hickeys all over my chest and shoulders and Auron's got scratch marks all over his back (heh, heh). Ah yes...what great sex we had (yawn). I'm getting sleepy now. I think I'll sleep too... 


End file.
